elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bugs (Oblivion)/Archive 1
Own Article? I do not see why the infinite money bug needs its own article. It is merely a bug, a glitch, in the game that may or may not be fixed in the future. In a similar note, the Scams page of GuildWiki contains all the scams on one page. Although they're not the same thing, they are similar in that both exploit the game system. It's simply easier to just have it all on the same page, with a spoiler note at the top. That way we could just add more bugs if more are discovered. And generally, Bethesda is good about fixing things (in the past)...it just may take some time. --TheSpectator 16:35, 27 March 2006 (CST) That's fine with me. I just thought that the typical wiki way to do things was to give everything it's own article, but that doesn't mean it's for the best.--Nizerifin 02:06, 28 March 2006 (CST) Fence "Glitch" I dont think the fence thing is a glitch. many times the Fencers wont barter under certain circumstances. Like if they are out walking between two locations (bruma I belive) or if it isnt night time. --ShakataGaNai 09:56, 28 March 2006 (CST) :Agreed. Some fences tend to barter only at certain times. Like merchants closing up shop for the night, except fences have different schedules or circumstances. --TheSpectator 09:58, 28 March 2006 (CST) Mages Guild bug Does this happen to everyone after day 3 in the game or is it random?? Cause it would really suck if its unavoidable. That was my next guild I wanted to start on but I am way past day 3 in the game :( :I assume it means 3 days after starting the quest. Not sure though, maybe this should be confirmed? ::It means 3 days after starting the quest, not 3 days into the game. Its one of thoes things, the corpse isnt there till you activate the quest, and disapears afterwards. But... If you let it stay there too long the game treats it like any other dead body and gets rid of it. --ShakataGaNai 08:44, 4 April 2006 (CDT) What is about bugs in translated versions? What is about bugs in translated versions? Am I allowed to enter bugs in the translated version (e.g. German)? Unable to equipe specifics bows I can't use those bows: Glass, Silver, Ebon without taking a BSOD (Blue screen of death ^^). I recently discover that NPC can't either use them without making the game crash. How it happens: as long as the bow is unequiped or only carried (on your back) everything is fine. However, when I try to equip it with a left clic or when a NPC start using it against me the game instantanely crashes and I can't do anything but restart my computer. Anyone got the same bug or an Idea ? (I don't post in the real page cause it may be a system problem...) :Given that I can equip the bows without any problems, it's not a bug with the game. It might be a great number of things that could be causing the crashes; it could be a problem with the sounds associated with those bows, it could be an incompabability with your video card and the textures those specific bows uses, you might have corrupted files...endless options really.--William Blackstaff 13:41, 7 April 2006 (CDT) Cloned Items If someone else is aware of the cloned items glitch, can you possibly see if you can write a better explanation than i did? Mine is sort of vauge... :Facinating glitch. I'll try that out this evening. --ShakataGaNai 08:01, 5 April 2006 (CDT) ::I tried this, took a little fiddling around to get it working for me. but it does. In just a few hours I duplicated enough ingredients to go from zero to master of Alchemy. Fun stuffs. PS - remember to save ^_^. --ShakataGaNai 12:26, 5 April 2006 (CDT) :::Tried doing this on the PC, and I'm not sure if this can be done; whenever I try unequipping arrows I am told that I cannot change weapons while attacking. Maybe I am doing the wrong things? (since I am not totally sure what the A and X buttons do on the console version) Chirikov 07:05, 6 April 2006 (CDT) ::::I don't think its possible. But let me explain. A = Select. X = Drop. If I remember correctly you have to shift-click to drop, but still hold down your "trigger" (which would be your clicker). Also, you should get a message that says "you can't change weapons when attacking" - that is 100% correct in this case. --ShakataGaNai 09:39, 7 April 2006 (CDT) :::::Nope, that is what it is suppose to say, then you release the key that pulls the arrow back, then drop whatever needs duplicated and it will work, Chirikov. And yes, this is very useful to get your alchemy up. I made 800 apples and 800 carrots and just told my sister to keep pressing the pretty blue button... ::::OK, I've got it working now. Appears to be that the game will try to drop whatever you're dropping in a number equal to the number of arrows you have equipped (minus the one in the bow). I'm not exactly sure how it decides what can or cannot be duped, but you do NOT have to fire the arrow to dupe something (if it can be duped). You can dupe multiple items without firing a shot, at least on PC; you just have to reopen the inventory and repeat the process after each item. ::::When duping the items the game will first drop as many full groups of the item as possible, with a full group being equal to the number of that item you are carrying (before dropping it). If there is a remainder (less than a full group) still needed, it will subtract that from the number you are carrying. For example, if you have five apples and have 23 arrows (not including the one being fired), it will drop four groups of 5 apples and drop 3 apples from your inventory (this leads to a messy "How Many" prompt for every item on the ground on PC, very annoying when they're in groups of two). ::::Whether or not something can be duped is the trickiest part, as far as I can tell. I noted that while I had two soulgems, both stored in a container, when one was taken out for duping nothing happened, but the other duplicated perfectly fine. They were same size (including soul inside) and stacked while in the container, so possibly the location/method you got the item matters. Chirikov 08:14, 8 April 2006 (CDT) ::::Attempting to dupe an item with fewer arrows than the number of that item will result in failure, you'll only drop a number of items equal to the number of arrows (minus the one in the bow). Chirikov 11:10, 8 April 2006 (CDT) ::::What do I press on the PC to select the arrows when I still hold down the left mouse button?:::: :::::You only need to hold down the left mouse button until you are in menu mode, once you have the menu open you can stop holding it down and click on the other stuff. Chirikov 23:55, 8 April 2006 (CDT) ::::Blocking works better than readying an arrow, it still constitutes using the weapon and you won't risk losing the arrow or damaging the bow. In fact, you do not even need a bow do to this, all you need are a bunch of arrows. Chirikov 00:09, 9 April 2006 (CDT) ::::It appears you cannot duplicate stolen items unless you are carrying at least another item of same type (legally). If you duplicate something using a mixture of stolen and legal items, it will make two separate stacks of the one item, presumably because one stack has the stolen items (although there is no stolen icon displayed). Dropping items from the second stack one by one may result in the stolen icon reappearing, but this is unconfirmed. The bugged second stack can be sold to honest merchants, the duplicated items will 'hide' the stolen one(s). ::::I also noticed an odd effect going on with trying to swap arrows (not dropping, just swapping). It resulted in having about four stacks of 5 silver arrows equipped and another stack of iron arrows equipped at the same time, though it would only fire the last stack equipped. It did allow for the changing of whatever arrow was already nocked though. Chirikov 22:13, 8 April 2006 (CDT) Possible Bug? On my Xbox 360 version of the game, not sure if it is same for PC, When I have an owned horse and buy the Horse Armor for it, the horse is no longer on my stat list for horses owned. It still fast-travels with me and gets stabled outside, but my stats say, horses owned: 0. Anybody with Xbox or PC experience something similar? --Wes R 14:38, 9 April 2006 (CDT)